The Adventures of Clara and Rory
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: AU Drabbles based on the adventurous lives of Rory Williams and Clara Oswin Oswald.
1. Chapter 1

I own the Doctor Who… wait a second, **no I don't** -just kidding. But I do own an apple computer and a wonderful little jar of Nutella chocolate, which neither of those you can have. But I'll tell you what; you can have a peak into my Rory and Clara shipper mind... Which is just as good as chocolate. ;)

There simply isn't enough Rory and Clara and although their scenes are rather limited I love them so much.

**Story: The Adventures of Clara and Rory**

**Summary: AU Drabbles based on the adventurous lives of Rory Williams and Clara Oswin Oswald.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nina, AH, Nina come here!" A frantic Clara called out. Rory shifted in his seat, abruptly sitting up as her screams broke through his subconscious and rendered him fully awake. He rolled his eyes.

_What has she gotten into now?_

"I'm coming, stop yelling." He mumbled as he got up and walked over to the kitchen where her frantic cries kept on.

When he walked in he was beyond surprise to find her fighting with the fossett, yelling curses underneath her breath as water sprinkled over her like a waterfall. She was drenched from head to toe, water slapping her left and right, her hands trying to take control over the situation.

Rory bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing, the whole scene completely ridiculous and annoying all at once. He had just fixed that damn fossett the other day; leave it to Clara to once again break it.

"What have you done?" he asked as reality hit him.

Well crap!

He had just fixed that sink.** The. Other. Day.**

_Dammit Clara._

"Don't just stand there, help me." She hissed at him.

"Don't you use a tone with me, you broke it, _again_. Can you touch something without breaking it?" he asked.

"Oi! It's not my fault. I was just trying to clean up a few dishes when I turned it on and it burst in my face. So if it's anyone's fault, it's yours for not fixing it right the first time."

"Leave it to you to turn this on me and make it my fault."

"Just. Help. Me." She said.

Rory rolled his eyes once more and she tried not to glare from his obvious annoyance as he took careful steps against the water to try and help her. Regrettably once he got close enough he became as wet as a fish tank in no time. Trying to grab hold of the sink he slid closer as Clara did the same, both reaching to close the tab. "No, that's not how you do it." He said. Ignoring him she continued to try to get through the water and shut it somehow. "Just let me help." She said.

"You've done enough."

"Rory, you're not helping any."

"That's because you're not letting me."

And as the hopeless bickering continued Clara had lost her footing and unceremoniously slipped, colliding against Rory as they fell down on the floor, a loud scream bursting from her lungs as she tumbled on top of him. And as the water on the floor surrounded them she looked up at him to make sure he was alright, a worried expression plastered across her face.

"Rory?" She whispered.

Rory looked over to her and if on cue they both burst into reckless laughter.

_The hopeless bickering forgotten along with the broken fossett._

* * *

Reviews are special things that make my heart go ding. Please leave one for me if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

The music blazed throughout the flat waking Rory from his peaceful sleeping state his mind going hazy as the Spanish words invaded his head and quickly clouded over his thoughts.

_Dammit Clara._

It was a Saturday, still early in the morning, the sun had only just begun to shine and only Clara would be up blasting Shakira throughout the place and surely disturbing the neighbors. He knew the people who lived on either side of them were possibly twisting and turning in their beds, cursing Clara's name, and about seconds away from forming a mob with pitch forks and knives. He wouldn't blame them.

Turning over in his bed he pulled his pillow over his head and screamed into his mattress.

_One morning, just one uninterrupted morning, was that too much to ask?_

And just as he was about to zoom out the music from his head and concentrate on sleeping once again, the door to his room flung open and in she came in all her glory, wearing nothing but a bright pink nightie and matching fuzzy slippers. Her arms flapped about in the air as she sang along to the lyrics he knew she didn't understand.

Still hiding underneath his pillow he ignored her presence.

"Rory, rise and shine princess, go on and wake up, it's a brand new day." Clara sang as she jumped up on his bed and danced about.

Trying hard not to allow her to disturb him he lay perfectly still, pressing the pillow harder into his face each time a word left her mouth.

"Nina? Oh, wake up will you!" Clara whined as the song ended.

"Go away." Rory muffled as he pulled the pillow away from his face.

"But I'm bored and it's a brand new day, come on, let's do something."

"Clara it is-" Rory started, springing up he turned his head to the alarm on his nightstand, 8:00 in the morning, "its eight in the morning, what on earth is there to possibly do at this time of day?" he groaned as he laid back down and crossed his arms over his face.

Clara shrugged, "I dunno, we could make breakfast, watch the telly, oh there's this new Ryan Gosling film I've been meaning to watch."

Rory groaned again.

"Oh Rory, you're no fun at all." she pouted.

"I like to sleep." He dismissed.

"Oh yeah? Well I like to dance." She teased as she moved over his body and shook about. Before she could shake another moment his arm reached out, took perfect grip of her leg and pulled, making Clara fall backwards.

"Oi!" she gasped as she fell.

And just as quickly as she collided with the bed she turned over and crawled up to Rory, over his body and up to his face. "Is that how you're going to be this morning?" she asked, "Difficult?"

And before Clara's hands inched closer to Rory's waist, about to without a doubt pull him into a silly tickle fight the sweet sound of the TARDIS rang in her ears. Rory's eyes flew wide open just as Clara looked down at him, a childish grin spreading over her lips.

The Doctor was in.

* * *

Reviews feed my soul. (*In a Dalek Voice* "_Feed meeeee_.")


	3. Chapter 3

Blood.

Blood pumped through their veins as heat slithered through their bodies and their running excelled. They ran as fast as their feet could go. Though Rory was undoubtingly faster he slowed his pace to keep even with Clara's. They were being chased and it was all her doing.

_Typical. _

"You just had to push the red button, didn't you?" Rory snapped as they continued to run for their lives.

"Now is not the time for this." Clara yelled.

"It's never the time when you're wrong, I just, I can't believe you. The Doctor told you not to touch it, I told you not to touch it and what do you do? You touch it anyways!"

"Ow, how was I supposed to know it was going to set off an alarm?"

"It's a red button; it doesn't need to come with danger sign, it IS the danger sign."

"Oh shut up Rory and just run." She screeched as they made their way down a long narrow hall up to a silver door. Just their luck, the door had a code lock, how convenient. Rumbling he went for pressing odd and even numbers as fast as he could. Nothing worked.

"Rory, hurry, they're coming."

"Oh you try to unlock a door with a code that cybermen created."

"Move!" she hissed as she pushed him aside and hacked easily into the code lock. As fast as her fingers could work she pressed a few buttons before the tiny light bulb on the pad turned green, unlocking the door.

Triumph blazed through her as she gave Rory a victorious smirk and yanked open the door. Rory rolled his eyes as he went in after her, only coming to an abrupt halt as he stood behind her. They had just walked into a room. A room with no windows or doors, looking around frantically Clara began to pull back her hair as she walked around the empty metal filled room.

"No. This can't be it, Rory, what do we do?"

"I- I don't know." He said as he looked around the room and just as panic began to rise in the pits of his stomach his eyes landed on what looked like a metal sewer barrel. Walking over and popping off the hood, Rory looked down the barrel hole. The smell coming from it was disgusting and stung his nose; he winced in distaste as he looked up Clara.

"What is that smell?" she asked.

"The way out." Rory said.

Walking over to him she took one whiff of the gruesome smell and her face consorted in pure disgust. "There's no possibly way I am going down there." She coughed.

"Clara it is either death by deletion or living through an alien sewer hole, which do you prefer?"

"Is that a trick question?" Clara said as the smell continued to hit her bitterly.

Once again Rory rolled his eyes as he muttered, "_Women_." Underneath his breath.

"How deep is it?" Clara said.

"I dunno." Rory said looking around for something to throw down. Impatient he resorted to taking off his wristwatch and letting it drop down the hole. Silence fell as they both listened in. It took a few seconds before a splat sound was heard.

"Doesn't sound too deep, I'll go first." Rory said, hoisting himself over the hole.

"Rory." Clara whispered, horror stretched across her face. And for a moment he relented, no matter times she crossed him; he could never stay angry at her, not for long, not forever.

Cupping her cheek he looked deeply into her eyes, "Clara listen to me, we'll be alright. You'll be alright. Now wait until I yell at you to come down, a hole like this should allow an echo."

She nodded, and just as quickly he jumped, a yelp ripping from his lungs as he fell down. Clara stared down the hole. It was too dark to make anything out.

"Rory?" Clara called down.

Suddenly there was a thundering knock on the door; the cybermen had finally caught up. "RORY?" Clara yelled as she positioned herself over the hole.

"_Clara jump_." She heard distantly. And she did exactly as she was told as the door to the room burst open.

Fear of the unknown sparked through her like a wildfire as she flew down feet first, her screams echoing along the way before finally colliding against Rory, toppling onto of him and making him hit the floor. The smell down in the pit was worse, the stench of death and something vulgar filled the atmosphere, and unmistaken slime of a sticking substance covered the floor. It was dark too, but not too dark, there were lights around the bulky roof. Exactly as any sewer full of waste would be.

"I take everything back, I choose death." She retorted as she looked down at Rory who was grunting beneath her.

"Next time, no matter how tempting, DO. NOT PUSH THE RED BUTTON." Rory sighed.

Clara smiled, "Noted."


	4. Chapter 4

He was wearing a dinner suit and he couldn't believe it. He wasn't one for dressing up, he'd prefer not to at all but it's not like he could have came to this event wearing trousers and any old jumper. He was alone as ever, the Doctor has gone god knows where and Clara was in the back where the kitchens were, serving for the night. He chuckled, he could picture her in his head holding a tray in her hands and scolding, she had wanted to dress up but due to certain circumstances the Doctor insisted on her being a waitress for the night, seeing as how they needed a person behind the scenes. And in the end Clara made a face, shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly slipped on the maids' uniform. Having lost his friends Rory glided through the crowd of people or better yet, aliens, who chatted, talked and for the most part laughed.

He was at a Gala on some planet Rory for the life of him couldn't recall, all he knew was that the emperor of the planet was brutally killed and the new person that was to take his place had something off about him, the Doctor had a feeling in his gut that the assassination of the former emperor was planned and by the man who was to take his place. Now here they were, well here he was, and he didn't know what the hell to do. What was there to do? Chat among the intergalactic species? Sure. First he reached for a bottle of champagne on nearby tray, without a second thought he swung his head back and took a long swing of it. After gulping it down he looked around.

He scrunched his face and chuckled again. The stories he will tell when he's old. The people of the nameless planet were rather odd, or as odd as aliens can get, some had skin that were the color purple and blue, some had spiky hair on top of their heads and spiky beards that reached to the floor, others had two eyes while some had no eyes at all.

Taking another swing he settled for searching for Clara.

He walked through the crowd, crossed a few rooms and found himself lost down a long hall that led away from most of the party. Before he had time to scatter down back down the hall he felt a strong grip on his shirt and before he knew it he was being pulled into a room. He didn't have time to yell as the door shut quickly behind him and a rather small and annoyed Clara had him pushed up against the wall, holding him by his dinner suit.

"Clara, fantastic, I was looking for you." Rory said, a little breathless.

"You were, were you…"

"Yes, the Gala isn't exactly… what I expected." Rory said, looking around the dark room, "Where are we?" he asked.

"Not what you expected? Well poor you, at least you weren't placed to go around serving people, honestly Nina don't complain."

"I'm not complaining. Again, where are we?"

Rolling her eyes Clara turned on the lights to the vacant office room they stood in.

"How'd you get in here?" Rory asked, looking around and then back to her.

"I used a pin, what does it matter?"

"I was just wondering no need to get feisty."

"Hold on a bit… where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Lost him as soon as you headed over to the kitchen."

"Typical." Clara retorted.

"_Yep_." Rory nodded as he looked down at Clara clearly, her uniform now in full view. First of all, he was correct; it was very much like a French maid uniform but much more agreeable, it was short; rather too short stopping just about five inches above her knee and leaving very little to the imagination. The uniform itself fit her like a glove, wrapped around her slender form like a second skin that was too short and too tight, and most of all, showed off her wonderfully toned legs. He loved her legs. Rudely, he stared, like a schoolboy discovering female legs for the first time.

A deep cough from Clara's throat brought him back and he snapped his eyes and looked back up at her.

"What?" he asked trying to play innocent.

"What are you staring at, aye?" she asked.

"Your uniform." He stated.

"What about it." She challenged.

"I don't like it." He said.

"You don't like it?" she asked, looking down at herself.

"Well I do but I don't."

"Come again?"

"It's short…" he said.

"Most are." She dismissed.

"Yeah well it's _distracting_." He mumbled.

Clara's cheeks inflamed as she understood.

"You think my uniform is distracting do you Rory?" she asked, stepping closer, her eyes gleaming, all hint of annoyance gone. Her voice was now playful.

Rory gulped, completely flushed, he couldn't believe he just told her that.

And just as she was about to step closer an alarm from far went off, they could hear screams of terror through the walls. The Gala was up in flames.

Rory rolled his eyes. The timing was horrid.

"Guess that's our cue." Clara said opening the door, both of them looking out and about.

"I'll lead." She said as she walked out into the hall.

"Do you know where we're going?" Rory asked.

"No."

"Well then why-"

"Because your bum in that_ suit_." She said.

Rory looked down at himself. "What about-"

"It's _distracting_." Clara said winking at him, he blushed before she took hold of his hand and ran towards the screams.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a wavering smell, like an aroma of crispy cinnamon toast, something was burning. Rory covered his face with his hands as everything clicked quickly in his head, the smell of burning food was in the air and that could only mean one thing. Clara was cooking again, and sure enough she was making a soufflé. Getting up from his comfortable chair and placing his book down on a nearby table he walked away from the TARDIS's library and tracked the scent to the kitchen. The Doctor wasn't going to like this, he forbid Clara from cooking in the kitchen since she accidentally set the stove on fire. Clara was a stubborn girl when it came to trying to bake a proper soufflé, each attempt was disastrous and failed miserably but she was relentless, she tried and continued to do so until the day arrives where she gets it right.

"I did it. I actually did it" Clara exclaimed, her voice full of excitement and pride.

"What?" Rory said as he rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen.

"I did it! I made a soufflé and it didn't burn!" She practically screamed, running towards him soufflé in her mitten covered hands. Looking down at it Rory was astonished to find the top was a smooth brown color, no burnt edges in sight. Smiling he looked up at Clara with glee.

"You did it." Rory said, a little skeptical.

"Didn't I tell you Nina one day I'd do it and I did!" Clara said almost bouncing off the floor; "Here!" she said placing the soufflé on the counter and grabbing a spoon from a nearby cup. Taking the spoon from her hand he scooped up a bit and plopped it into his mouth. Immediately his eyes bulged as he almost spat the food out of his mouth. It was the bitterest thing he had ever tasted. Looking into his eyes horrified Clara looked down at her soufflé, on the inside it was burnt to a sizzling crisp, as black as coal. Clara's eyebrows popped up and her smile slung down into a deep frown. "Well that's not right." She muttered.

Rory opened his mouth, letting the food fall pass his lips as he slapped away at his tongue before walking over to the sink and gulping down water, "How is this even possible? I read the instructions checked on it over and over again. _Ugh_." Clara huffed as she glared down at her soufflé.

"Maybe you read the instructions wrong?" Rory questioned, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Or maybe I'm just not meant to make it right, I'll never bake it the way my mum did. I'm a failure, a complete failure."

"No, now that's not the Clara I know. Look here the important thing is that you tried, and I'd wager that your mum would be nothing but proud of you. You'll get it one day, I'm sure of it, just not today is all."

Clara smiled, "Thanks Rory, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Come here." He ordered her. Stalking over to him Clara wrapped her tiny arms around his mid-section as he held her close. "Now what do you say we clean this mess up before the Doctor wonders in, aye?" Rory said.

"Okay." Clara agreed as Rory pulled back. And as she looked up at him with a faint smile Rory leaned down and slowly but surely pressed his nose against hers and gave her a sweet Eskimo kiss. Clara giggled, her heart fluttering.

Just then in the distance the Doctor's voice broke through the air, "Is that something burning I smell? _CLARA_!"

* * *

Review please.

A yummy virtual soufflé for your thoughts ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining and for good sense she felt that the weather was an exceptional reflection of her feelings. She came each year, every single year, on her mum's birthday to her grave and she always brought tulips with her, _always_, a nice bouquet of them just for her. This year was different though, this year he was with her, Rory, _her Rory_, and he stood beside her through it all. Once they finally reached the sight where her mum was buried he stood still as she knelt down and placed the flowers next to the tombstone. There was a moment of pure palpable silence as Clara greeted her mother's grave, as if she could still feel her mother's spirit lingering around, secretly saying hello through the wind and the tossing of leaves. Standing back up Clara stared sorrowfully at the tombstone and Rory could see at the corner of his eye that she was crying. Reaching out he took her hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers. It was his silent way of saying, "I'm with you."

They stayed for about fifteen minutes, holding hands and being still, right before heading back home.

* * *

"Clara… do you know why I wanted to become a nurse?" Rory asked her. They were lying down on his bed, facing one another, hands underneath the pillows. Outside the sun was setting and the last bits of sunlight illuminated his room in a low glow.

Clara looked at him, a small smile on her lips, "No, you never did get around to telling me."

"When we were about nine years old, you told me about your mum, it was the first time you ever mentioned her to me, I figured one day you'd tell me about her, when you were ready. And you cried, first time I ever saw you cry. I've seen you make other girls cry and even blokes, but never you, you never cried and I never hated anything in life more than I hated seeing you cry. And that day, I swore I was going to change for you, I was going to heal people, and each one of my patients would be pieces of your mum, pieces I get to save, just to make it up to you somehow, the only way I knew how. That's why I became a nurse."

Clara stared at Rory in disbelief, unexpected tears streaming down her face as she swallowed hard.

"You did that for me Rory?" she whispered.

"For you, I'd do anything. I never want to see you sad, _ever_, and I promise I'll protect you from hurting like that ever again."

Reaching out she took his hand in hers and entwined her fingers with his. And in that moment Clara Oswald, fell hopelessly desperately in love with Rory Williams.

* * *

A tad bit of angst and be sure to expect more of that my lovelies.

Please leave me a review.


	7. Chapter 7

The view of earth was spectacular. The only other words to describe the scene before her were stunning, breathtaking, mind-boggling and captivating. She wanted to sit and stare for an eternity, and yet, she felt deep inside that even an eternity staring down at her planet wouldn't be enough to imprint the view before her deep within her mind. Clara was in complete awe, she sat, with the doors to the TARDIS wide open, her feet dangling in space. Rory sat beside her. Clara wore his glasses and the Doctor's tweed jacket, a cup of tea in her hands, her hair in a complete frenzy. And still, she managed to shine just as bright as the sun and stars. All she had to do quirk her lips and blink.

"It's so beautiful." she said, taking sips of her tea. In a trance Clara failed to ever look up at Rory; oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers as he agreed, "The most beautiful view in the universe." He said, continuing to stare. And in that moment she felt a sense of calmness fill her, like her universe was finally all falling into place.


End file.
